Maverick Agent
by whatureallyneed
Summary: Naruto must now take on on the mission his father was unable to finish. But with enemies looking for the disc as well, it has become a race to see who gets to it first.Pairings NarutoSasuke,NegiHinata,KakashiIruka,ObitoRin


DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit from Naruto. If it were mine, there would be less clothes and more action between Naruto and Sasuke after 2 ½ years.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am new to writing fan fictions but don't be discouraged. We all have to start somewhere. Who knows, I might become the world's best author (doubt it though). I have tons of ideas running in my head; I just have trouble writing it down. I am writing my fanfic during work and boring lecture classes (in university) so I have lots of time on my hands. Since I am new, reviews are greatly appreciated to boost my moral and improve my writing.

SUMMARY: Naruto must now take on the mission his father was unable to finish but with enemies looking for the disc as well, it has become a race to see who gets to it first. Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Hinata, Kakashi/Iruka, Obito/Rin, and whoever else I decide.

PROLOGUE

"I…can't stop now. I have to get to my son."

Kaname staggered up the stairs holding on to the banister to keep his balance. He tried to slow down the bleeding to his stomach with his hand but it was useless. He knew he had little bit of time before the house collapsed but he wouldn't let his son die here. He kept on climbing even though he felt he would pass out at any moment due to blood loss and smoke inhalation. The fire was spreading rapidly; it was already starting to consume the main stair case. He reached the landing and moved as fast as he could to Naruto's room. He gave a relieved sigh at hearing his son's cries.

"Thank god," he thought out loud.

Thankfully, the door was closed and the window was open to Naruto's room. So what little smoke had come in had not affected his son. Grabbing the nearest blanket he wrapped his one year old son. He let out a grunt of pain, as the weight of his son only caused the wound to bleed more. Naruto cries died down to whimpers as if knowing he wasn't helping the situation with his crying.

Holding on tight to his son, Kaname exited the room and moved down the hallway, away from the fire that had already reached the second floor. Kaname adjusted the blanket to make sure Naruto didn't inhale the smoke. Once again, he thanked whoever built this house, for they made a servant stair case at the end of the hall, and headed towards it.

"How ironic, these stairs are going to save us and I was planning to get rid of them thinking they were too dangerous," he murmured as he carefully went down the stairs.

Upon reaching the ground floor, he stopped a moment to catch his breath and to take a look at his surroundings. The kitchen was ablaze as was the rest of the house. At this point the only way out was through the backdoor which was the only thing going for him. Doubting there was anyone outside waiting for him, he yanked the door open and came stumbling outside.

Tucking his son close to his chest he walked up to the nearest tree and leaned up against it. He felt his body weakening as every minute went by that eventually his legs gave up on him. All he could do now was sit there in the dirt with his son while he stared at his home and dreams burn up before him. Guilt filled his heart knowing that he couldn't save his wife and now his son will have to carry out his mission for him. Why did it have to be this way? But no answer came to him.

Looking at his son, he smiled wistfully at him. "You know Naruto, Celine was right, we do look alike. I just hope you don't share the same fate as I did," he felt something wet on his cheeks and dimly realized that it was tears, "Forgive me for not protecting you and your mother, for not giving you a normal future and for the fact that I won't be there when you need me the most," he said choking on the words.

"If only I..," startled, he felt a little hand clutching his bloody shirt. Naruto was looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Dada"

Even though Naruto only spoke a few words, just looking at his eyes, you understood what he was trying to convey.

"It's going to be alright, Naruto. Even though your mother and I won't be there, you won't be alone. You'll have a family and you'll make lots of friends. There is just something about you that makes people like to be around you. So don't cry because we don't want two handsome men crying like little girls," he said smiling through his tears.

Cheering up, Naruto gave him his brightest smile. Smiling back at him Kaname held his son closer as he waited for Jiraiya to come.

That's when he heard the distant sound of a car approaching the house. Looking up, he immediately recognized it as Jiraiya's car and at the speed it was going he could only conclude that Obito was driving it. The car came to screeching stop and everyone shot out of the car. Kakashi, being the most observant, noticed him first. He ran over to him with Obito, Rin, and Jiraiya not that far behind.

"We heard your distress signal and came," Kakashi broke off with a gas, "what happened?"

"Oh, sensei," horrified, Rin covered her mouth with her hands.

By the look in their faces, he must look as he felt at that moment. He gave them a painful smile, "Could someone hold Naruto for me?"

Obito reacted first by bending down and taking Naruto into his arms. Regaining her senses, Rin immediately went to take a look at his wound, "this is bad, really bad. You've already lost too much blood and the bullet damaged some of the organs."

"Don't worry too much. There is nothing you can do now. I already know I don't have much time left to live."

"Don't say that sensei, we can" raising a hand, he stopped her from talking. "I don't have much time, so listen to what I have to say.

"Alright kid, tell us who did this?" asked Jiraiya.

"It was Orochimaru. He came looking for the disc," he replied.

"Sensei, where is Celine?" Having the dreadful feeling he already knew; Kakashi still wanted to confirm it.

"She is….dead," he said softly. Everyone felt sadness for she was a kind and wonderful wife and mother.

"Damn it! That snake deserves a painful death for all the shit he has done," angrily Obito began to pace while holding Naruto.

"Sensei, tell us what to do," Kakashi looked at Kaname with determination.

Nodding, Kaname began, "I gave Orochimaru wrong information on the whereabouts of the disc. I want you to track object 573 and whoever deactivates the security and takes it is the spy that Orochimaru planted in Anbu. I am sure the spy fed him a great deal of information. We need to know how much he now knows."

Clenching his fists, Kakashi flashed a cold smile behind his mask. "I'll deal with the spy. I have been wanting to try a technique for quite a while." No one knew what it was but they rather not know at all with the way Kakashi's eyes looked.

"Everyone, listen carefully," weakly Kaname looked them all in the eye, "As your hokage, I am going to give you your last orders."

He stopped as he felt a coughing fit overcome him. He felt the copper taste of liquid in his mouth as he coughed. He knew he was rapidly running out of time as he took in the sight of his blood. "First, I want you to take care of Naruto and give him twice as much love as we would have given him."

"You don't even have to tell us sensei. Naruto was part of our family the moment we knew he existed."

"Thank you, Obito. I know all of you will take care of Naruto. My second order is for all of you to train Naruto. I want him to be able to defend himself against anything."

"Do you think Naruto will come to such a dangerous situation?" Rin asked worriedly.

Before Kaname could speak, Kakashi answered for him. "Orochimaru will eventually find out that Naruto is alive and will take out his anger and humiliation on him. Correct?"

It didn't surprise him that Kakashi figured it out. He was the smartest of the three.

"Yes. I don't want Naruto to be at his mercy; which leads me to my third order. When you feel Naruto is old enough to know the truth, I want you, Jiraiya, to give him that letter I left in your safe keeping. Whatever questions Naruto might have afterwards, I would like for you to answer truthfully. And this is the most important part of what I am going to say. The only one capable of finding the disc is Naruto," he said seriously.

Looking at their stupefied expressions he smiled. "I can't say but just trust me as you have always done. When the time comes I expect you to help him find it. Can you do this for me?" Already knowing the answer, he still wanted to hear it from their lips.

"Of course, sensei," they said simultaneously.

"You already know my answer," Jiraiya said with a small smile.

Feeling reassured, he knew he could rest easily knowing Naruto was in safe hands. Without any words, he looked at everyone and conveyed his love to each of them and knew that they understood him.

"Obito, could you let me see my son one last time?" he asked.

"Of course"

As he held his son he knew he did the right thing for him. He couldn't protect him but they would it for him. He couldn't feel anything anymore not even the warmth of his son. Dimly noticing the smile Naruto was giving him, he thought this is definitely the most beautiful image to see before he died. As he closed his eyes, he wished that Naruto knew that he and his mother loved him with all their heart.

Jiraiya knew the moment Kaname died. He took Naruto from his lifeless arms and he held him close. Rin ran into Obito arms, crying, hoping that this was only a nightmare. All Obito could do was hold her in his arms and offer her words of comfort.

"What do we do now?" her voice muffled by Obito's jacket.

"We will do exactly as Kaname told us to do. Kakashi, get a hold of Anbu and let them deal with the authorities. Make sure that they make it seem that Naruto perished in the fire. I would rather hold off Orochimaru off as long as possible," looking at Naruto he smiled, "Naruto doesn't need these problems now."

Pushing away his sorrow, Kakashi took out his cell and started to dial the number to Anbu headquarters but stopped, "Do you want me to exclude the connection between the disc and Naruto?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "Yes, it would be better. Who knows what Anbu would do with Naruto if they knew that information."

"Right" he dialed the number and explained to Anbu about what had occurred. At least he knew that Anbu would deal with the police and media. With their connections, they could pretty much do whatever they wanted with them.

Obito heard the sirens first. Making sure Rin had calmed down he took out the keys out of his back pocket, "Lets get the hell out here. It will mean trouble if were found here. Especially if they think Naruto is 'dead'."

Everyone hurried to get in to the car. Rin took one last look at the kindest man she had ever had the privilege to have known. It depressed them that they had to leave his body but they had no choice. All they could do now is protect Naruto and hope for the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TV ON**

A young woman appears in front of a charred building.

"Reporting to you live, my name is Ayumi Hamasaki. It seems that even in the countryside of Konoha is not safe from the evil deeds of people. A family of three were found murdered and their house burned down. The police have not suspects or leads as to who could have done this. The police request that anyone with information to come forw.."

**TV OFF**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Note: So what do you think? Was it okay? For the people who read this story, thank you very much. Now for the story plot, I have an ideas how it is going to go but I would still like your imput. So the first person to review that figures out who Ayumi Hamsaki is can pick a pairing I haven't chosen yet. She could be an actress, singer, or even a comedian in real life. So good luck and to me as well.

P.S. Since I am new to all this, how do I get a beta and how it works?


End file.
